


the ‘wrath’ of a frontman

by kairometal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Mild Smut, Mosh Pit Violence, Slow Burn, Underage Smoking, deathcore screaming, donghyuck be smoking kush doe, doyoung can metal scream, hella setting the atmosphere srry, jaehyun mosh king, kinda enemies to lovers, specifically deathcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairometal/pseuds/kairometal
Summary: "looks like that dude's not moving, kim." lead guitarist yuta pointed out.the frontman had been locking eyes with the boy and the boy only...he didnt even notice the fucker was the only one in the middle of the wall of death. in the middle. the point of the wall of death was that there were two groups of people on both sides of the pit, leaving the middle empty until they had to run at each other when commanded. yet, the boy with the purple hair stood at the center. only masochistic idiots stood in the center.and by the looks of it, and his arms crossed over his leather jacket, the boy did not care one bit...idiot."what if he dies?" hyuck yelled, as he continued the rhythmic pulse.doyoung gave one last look at the mosher and scowled."let him."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 30
Kudos: 143





	the ‘wrath’ of a frontman

**Author's Note:**

> the songs doyoung’s band performs are of the genre deathcore aka pure ugly metal screaming noises! if u wanna listen along while reading then here are the songs they perform <3
> 
> (in order)  
> \- starting w/ “unfaithful backstabbing coward...” from Recreant by Chelsea Grin  
> \- starting w/ “i’m inside your head.” from Revenant by Chelsea Grin  
> \- starting w/ “i’ve been away for everyday...” from Tell Slater Not To Wash His Dick by Bring Me The Horizon  
> \- starting w/ “who are you to decide what the meaning of perfection is...” from Cast From Perfection by Chelsea Grin  
> (if you do listen along i will literally kiss you)
> 
> please enjoy!!<3

kim doyoung's band, respectively called 'the wrath of ares,' was already halfway through their setlist and he had to admit, he was in a pretty good fucking mood. escalating energy was rushing through his body and he had been jumping around the stage since the concert started. his bandmates were drenched in sweat but it was obvious they were all still hyped up too. 

headbanging to every single beat he produced, was their constantly shirtless drummer, johnny seo, who drummed with his third set of sticks already; he always had extra sets because most of his fun was aggressively drumming on purpose. nakamoto yuta, their lead guitarist, had heaps of bras thrown on his side of the stage; he awarded his fans by taking his shirt off, japanese-style tattoos blasted all over his body. 

their slightly insane rhythm guitarist, lee donghyuck, threw himself off the stage a whopping four times, successfully crowd surfing and coming back in one piece. and despite their bassist, mark lee, having a famously known cold persona, he managed to get the crowd screaming just by flipping them off with the biggest smiles on his face, occasionally sticking his tongue out to flash his spiked piercing. none of them would have been this energetic if it wasn't for how responsive the crowd was. that type of mindset applied to all metal bands, really. 

to doyoung, however, it wasn't very easy to truly amuse a deathcore band...especially its frontman, which was him. but somehow, this night seemed to have caught his eye specifically. he didn't care about the strong stench of cannabis that mixed in with the fog constantly rolling in. he absorbed energy from his bandmates, but mostly the crowd. it was mostly the sound of their screams that empowered him, he rarely paid attention to the faces of the people below him, despite the plethora of young adult girls wailing his name and flashing him. none of that amused him. 

it seemed like tonight would be the night he'd give the crowd a look though, just because of how much they hyped his bandmates up. right as they finished a song, he decided to look up before yuta started the melody that transitioned to the next. and just as he expected...girls were already fumbling for the ends of their shirts right as they noticed his head was up. 

the frontman wiped the sweat of his forehead with the sleeves of his slightly ripped, striped shirt. he decided to ignore the groupies at the barricade and look beyond them, towards the one open pit. 

the pit was something doyoung always looked forward to the most, and he was proud that it had been open since the beginning of their concert. he saw bodies scrambling all over the open space, revving up their engines for more noise. he always managed to have a lively mosh pit because every mosher obeyed his screams of commands. 

johnny began to join yuta's guitar melody with double pedaling of the bass drum, signaling doyoung to command the pit some more. 

the frontman inhaled for a short second, before simply commanding with a low voice. "i want a circle pit right now..." 

doyoung laced his fingers through his sweaty blue hair, and then pointed his finger at the pit. he signaled them by drawing a circle in the air. immediately, ten moshers began circling around the rim of the open pit. even some girls joined, because of course, anyone would obey doyoung. 

but he wasn't satisfied enough. 

"now don't make him mad!" rhythm guitarist donghyuck yelled at no one specifically. he had a stupid grin on his face though, as if he loved when the crowd didn't please doyoung enough. it was more fun like that. 

the frontman was well known for his intimidating stage presence, and he made sure it always stayed that way. doyoung stomped his right foot on top of the elevated stage in front of him and he lunged forward, staring down his audience. 

"i said, give me A FUCKING CIRCLE PIT." doyoung gave his diaphragm a slight squeeze, only letting out a short fry scream that still managed to fill the whole room. he was indeed one of the loudest screamers in the industry, he'd been screaming since he was a teenager. 

at that aggressive cue, more of the crowd pushed themselves to join the circle pit that was now a few feet wider. doyoung liked watching his fans run for him. but of course, there were the lone moshers who flailed aimlessly in the middle of the circle...he could care less about them. 

it seemed like the transition was way too long, so doyoung put his hand behind his back, signaling his bandmates to finally start the song. 

at the next measure, yuta shrilled the opening melodic run of their next song. there was a sixteenth note of silence...then johnny's intro. bassist mark and donghyuck joined effortlessly. 

the next measure was where doyoung would join, and whenever he had a late entrance, he always had to smile at the girls at the barricade. 

"you ready?" he asked, giving them a cheeky grin. 

and once they swooned, which was always, he'd finally come in. he sucked in the heavy air around him and exhaled out. 

"UN. FAITHFUL. BACK. STABBING COWARD." 

doyoung's high shrieks sent shockwaves all around him. he knew how incredibly high and thrilling his screams were. he had help from mark to scream the lower gutturals, just so they could have that perfect harmony. 

then came the faster paced lines where doyoung would always play a game with his oxygen. the lack of breathing was exhilarating yet scary at the same time; he was never off beat though. 

"I WAS ALWAYS BY YOUR SIDE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" 

he stomped around the whole stage, switching spots with all the guitarists. usually frontmen rolled around the floor like maniacs to get the crowd pumped up, but all doyoung had to do was walk across the platform, as if he was going to pounce on someone. his favorite thing to do was lunge towards the crowd at the edge of the stage just so his people could run their hands all over his back and on the top of his drenched blue hair. 

at the breakdown, he acted like no one was watching him and carelessly banged his head up and down along the half beats of the bass drum and mark's downstrokes. the music drowned out all of doyoung's stressful thoughts and he practically stomped out all his anger and repressed emotions...this was what it was like being in a metal band, the music controlled you and distracted you from all your worries. just as the song finished, doyoung quickly stood up straight, slightly stumbling backwards out of dizziness. 

the crowd screamed and whistled back at him, as if thanking him for his hard work. he grinned. he hardly ever grinned, and some of his fans at the barricade knew that because they shrieked; he'd only ever smile for them. 

"thank you for the energy, guys." doyoung said in between heavy breaths. "it's the fucking best." 

the crowd cheered back in response. some even yelled back at him, reflecting the compliment by thanking him instead. 

this was when doyoung's senses were coming back to him after the adrenaline slowed down. the smell of weed was too fucking strong, the venue could have passed for a dark and dingy greenhouse. he looked to his right, and that was when he realized why that was. 

lee donghyuck let his sparkling gold guitar swing on its strap as he took a blunt from a fan reaching out to him at the barricade. the guitarist ducked his head low, as he put the roll in between his thumb and forefinger. he cautiously took a puff. 

"ah, and here we have hyuckie breaking the law, once again." doyoung snickered over the mic. half of the crowd laughed while the other cheered hyuck on. 

the underaged boy brushed his auburn hair back with his free hand just before flipping doyoung off with a smile. the fans gifting the guitarist weed during a show was practically tradition, and it amazed doyoung how they never got in trouble for it. donghyuck passed the blunt to mark lee and the bassist cooly took it with one hand, while his other hand was still on the neck of his ruby red guitar. 

mark wasn't underage so it was okay, but he still had a babyface that made doyoung shake his head in playful shame. mark stood on top of the elevated stage and blew out the smoke in an impressive O-shape. he smirked as he flipped his hair to the side, which was obsidian black with blonde highlights buried underneath. his fangirls screamed with joy. 

"alright, so while these fuckers are getting their lungs filled with smoke instead of their throats with water," doyoung rolled his eyes, as mark passed the weed to yuta. the frontman wasn't much of a smoker, especially since he needed his voice. "let's start a conversation, shall we?" 

the crowd responded with excited cheers and whistles. 

doyoung was a great frontman to say the least. nowadays, all the deathcore frontmen had pretty shameful reputations of either fucking up their vocals by constantly drinking on stage, or just having shitty rockstar personalities; while doyoung had less than half of those qualities. he was cocky, but for a good reason...that reason being he was truly the best at his job. he carried his band while also giving his bandmates the spotlights they needed. he was pretty smart about taking care of his cords while successfully using them to hype the crowd for nearly three hours straight. nothing could stop him. 

"i'm really proud of you fuckers for keeping the hype up." doyoung started, as he nonchalantly walked around the stage. he grabbed the front of his 'suicide silence' shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. "last year you guys were absolute shit, i nearly fell asleep." 

of course, the usual metal band frontmen would just bully the crowd on stage...and the meaner they were, the more attractive they were to them. doyoung had no problem talking shit. 

the crowd had mixed reactions with that news, but either way the frontman smirked with amusement. 

"hey, as long as you guys improved right?" doyoung continued. he playfully wagged his finger. "now i don't want you guys to drop dead now, alright? we still got a few more fucking songs left. who's up?" 

"WOO!" a enthusiastic voice whooped behind doyoung. he already knew it was drummer johnny, because shortly after, the tall boy mindlessly scrambled his sticks all over his drums. johnny was obnoxiously hyper when he was high, which was a good thing because it heightened up the energy even more. 

"looks like johnny wants some more, how about you dipshits?" doyoung spoke up, as he stood in the middle of the stage once again. 

the crowd yelled back with the usual eagerness, however, something caught doyoung's eye which made him look into the crowd more. 

it seemed that a few people near the pit area were moving a bit frantically, as if someone had started a quarrel. it wasn't the first time annoying fans had fought before. there was one time, bassist mark threw his shirt out to the crowd and it caused a whole dog pile to form. another particularly chaotic event occurred a month ago crossed doyoung's mind, as well...and it still hadn't left his mind. 

doyoung was drunk on stage, which was rare, and he challenged the audience to come up on stage and give him a kiss...which resorted to the band ending their concert early. so many people managed to climb over the barricade, toppling over each other to reach the stage. yuta, mark, and hyuck had to manually push them all off stage, while doyoung continued to perform the song without a care in the world. only one person managed to prevent being shoved away, successfully kissing doyoung, and the frontman didn't complain whatsoever. if only he wasn't drunk, or else he would've remembered who it was. 

usually brawls at 'the wrath of ares' concerts were more fun to watch and weren't too violent. if they were too violent, it would piss doyoung off a lot...especially if it wasn't under his command. 

doyoung glared at the pit, which only held a few people scattered for a moment. they paid no attention to him. 

"i said, who wants more? that applies to you giddy motherfuckers in the middle." doyoung didn't hesitate to call out anyone for anything. the crowd was his, and he wanted everyone to obey him. 

the call-out caused the people in the front to turn around and see who doyoung was referring to. the frontman couldn't see well because of the smoke, but it seemed like the argument was just down to two people now, with a few moody fans surrounding them. 

the two guys looked up and realized doyoung was glaring right at them. one of them immediately ducked down, almost in fear, and in a flash he was out of sight. the other one, however...simple smirked at the frontman and waved cooly. 

that wasn't the reaction doyoung wanted, but of course, not all of doyoung's fans were intimidated by him. or maybe he was just some random guy who wanted to mosh at a deathcore concert. doyoung simply rolled his eyes at the boy in the crowd, he had a show to conduct. 

"now that everyone has their eyes on me." doyoung put the mic back to his face, as he nodded at his bandmates to get ready. the blunt was out of the sight, which was good because it was obvious they were all high as fuck, giggling at doyoung in response. 

"let's fucking start 'revenant.'" 

once doyoung said the title of one of their most popular songs, the fans' energies were immediately revived as they screamed with excitement. 

johnny and hyuck instantly started their build up, giving doyoung time to speak once more. 

"now i want a wall of death this time, can you guys do that for me?" doyoung hunched over the crowd, looking at the pit area. of course, he caught the eyes of everyone a couple of inches in front of him, holding him at his mismatched converse, but no one was looking at him from the pit... 

except one person. the smirking boy from the quarrel. 

the fog was nearly all gone at this point, and everyone seemed smoked out, so doyoung could see him more clearly now even with the lights dimmed down, the spotlights reflecting onto him just perfectly. the boy was slim, with the perfect attire for an actual rockstar who shouldn't even be in the pit. he had a leather jacket with animal-printed patches sown onto it, as well as ripped skinny jeans with chains hanging from the belt loops. he had ash purple hair that was messy, sweaty and all over the place, but it somehow suited him quite obnoxiously. 

_what is this bastard doing in the pit, and why am i so intrigued?_ doyoung tilted his head to the side curiously, as he planted both feet to the ground, squatting. 

"i said...can you give me a fucking wall of death?" doyoung repeated, but not in a scream...just a sort of loud mutter. he still had his eyes planted on the boy with the purple hair. he heard the screams of agreements from the rest of the crowd but for some reason, doyoung specifically wanted an answer from the boy. 

the purple-haired boy smirked once again, this time the frontman noticed a dimple dented into his left cheek. _kinda cute...i hate it._

"looks like that dude's not moving, kim." lead guitarist yuta pointed out. 

the frontman had been locking eyes with the boy and the boy only...he didnt even notice the fucker was the only one in the middle of the wall of death. in the middle. the point of the wall of death was that there were two groups of people on both sides of the pit, leaving the middle empty until they had to run at each other when commanded. masochistic idiots stood in the middle. 

and by the looks of it, and his arms crossed over his leather jacket, the boy did not care one bit... _idiot._

"what if he dies?" hyuck yelled, as he continued the rhythm pulse. 

doyoung gave one last look at the loner and scowled. 

"let him." 

the frontman leapt up from his squatting stance and just as johnny, hyuck, and mark finished their last lap of drum, rhythm and bass pulses, the blue-haired boy immediately started the song. 

"I'M INSIDE YOUR HEAD." 

he let out a deafening scream, as mark harmonized in a lower pitch. it sounded as if demons were unleashed from their bodies as they wailed in agony. the song represented insanity, so their voices indeed displayed that. 

at the next second everyone in the room flailed their heads forward at the downbeats. the moshers at each side of the pit ran towards each other, clashing at the center to create the wall of death. walls of death were always brutal, but definitely the most anticipated at every metal concert. 

"I AM THE REASON YOU CANNOT SLEEP. I AM THE VOICE THAT'S IN THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD." 

doyoung didn't even bother to keep an eye on the boy in the patchy leather jacket when the wall happened, because he wanted to give him time to back out at the last second. no one stood a chance in the center of the wall of death...unless you wished for broken bones. 

during the rest of the song, the pit area was just a clusterfuck of people aimlessly flailing and pushing others around. it wasn't doyoung's favorite thing to watch but at least he could keep the energy up for so long. 

the frontman took this time to play around with his bandmates, including catching a bra in the air and putting one of its strap holes through yuta's head, to which the lead guitarist proudly wore for the rest of the song. mark and hyuck played their riffs as they leaned against each others' backs, and doyoung also kicked one of johnny's crash cymbals with his foot just at the right moment, at the end of the song. 

doyoung downed nearly a whole water bottle that was set on the front of the stage before he spoke. now he was reaching his limit, but thankfully they only had two more songs left. 

before doyoung could speak into the microphone, lead guitarist yuta nudged him with his guitar. 

"looks like the kid survived." 

at that statement, doyoung raised his head curiously. and sure enough, standing nearly at the exact center of the floor, was the boy with the purple hair and leather jacket. he seemed more riled up now, but he seemed to be grinning joyfully as he heavily breathed. _did he really stay at the center?_

the boy seemed like the only one enjoying himself though, because the people around him glared at him while rubbing their aching bodies in many parts. this annoyed doyoung. if someone was being too rough in the pit, it was no fun for anyone. 

doyoung pressed the mic close to his lips and growled under his breath. "seems like you outdid yourself, grape-head." 

once again, the ones at the front of the crowd turned around to follow doyoung's glare. 

the grape-head looked up at doyoung once again, and he kept his grin and nodded. 

"do you have a name?" the frontman asked. he never usually asked for names from people in the crowd. it was only if they were super fans...or if he wanted to talk shit. 

the boy did respond with ease, but unfortunately his voice wasn't heard that well. doyoung simply cuffed his right ear with one hand and leaned forward. of course the crowd helped him out and disorderly shouted his name. doyoung got it though. 

it was jung jaehyun. 

the frontman put his hand behind his back. "well jung jaehyun, congrats, do you want a medal for surviving the wall or something? or for beating the shit out of everyone, like an idiot?" 

the crowd giggled in his favor. 

"geez, doyoung, told you ya should've smoked." mark muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. 

smoking was their fun, bullying was his. 

jaehyun surprisingly laughed along with the crowd. then he held up two fingers and mouthed the words, "both please!" 

"oh the nerve!" johnny yelled in amusement behind the frontman. 

doyoung was not amused though. he pressed the mic to his lips once again. he was tired of this. "well too fucking bad, because the pit ain't a competition. either you play along with us or sit down." 

at that, the crowd 'oohed' and 'booed,' specifically for the jaehyun boy. in response, he laughed one more time. doyoung expected that to be the end of it but jaehyun pulled out his hand that was stuffed in his jacket pocket and dared to stick out his middle finger. he had one of his eyes closed as if winking at him. this caused some fans to 'boo' even more, however some were simply laughing. 

it irritated doyoung tremendously. sure, it was normal to flip off the frontman at a concert for fun but...the fact that this boy did it somewhat arrogantly grinded his gears. 

before doyoung could cuss him out, hyuck let out a short cackle. 

"i say we just let him fuck around." hyuck suggested. "we only have two songs left, dude." 

“or, we can get some publicity out of this." mark chuckled. "say the king of deathcore, mr. kim doyoung, kicked out an aggressive mosher." 

doyoung smirked at that suggestion. he couldn't help but like drama a bit. he'll restrain himself for now...but his temper was already short as it is, so it could take anything for him to snap. nonetheless, he decided to wait. 

"i like that option better." 

and right when he said that, johnny took the lead and started their next song. doyoung stepped back to let yuta stand in the center so he could shred his opening line. this song specifically was definitely faster paced than their other songs, so the whole crowd danced like disturbed flames. 

this time, doyoung wanted to pay attention to jaehyun. he wanted to see if this motherfucker was actually surviving in the pit or if he was just faking being a badass. 

the guitarists started jumping around doyoung while playing their harmonic riffs. doyoung used the few seconds of silence johnny gave him to shout out a small command before the downbeat. doyoung growled with a raspy voice that made him sound like a pissed cat. 

"shed some blood, cunts." 

that was his favorite command to give out because he rarely gave the pit permission to do real damage. he was really eager to see jaehyun mosh. 

he could see the purple-haired boy crack his neck and stretch his arms right in the center of the circle pit. then the boy seemed to have winked at the frontman once again. 

doyoung nearly missed his cue because of that but he shook himself and shrieked. the last second decision to let out a high scream actually did the singer a favor because it gave more flavor to the song. who knew being flustered made you a stronger screamer? 

"I'VE BEEN AWAY FOR EVERY DAY. AND EVERY FUCKING NIGHT. I'VE SEEN YOUR EYES. I'VE SEEN YOUR EYES." 

doyoung pointed at the pit, specifically towards the boy in the leather jacket. but at this time, the circle pit seemed to have broke, turning into a blurry battlefield. he couldn't see jaehyun anymore. did he really mosh? 

doyoung stomped on the elevated stage and stretched his hand up to the ceiling, continuing to rapidly scream his lyrics. there was no time to look for the boy, he had a song to sing. 

"I'VE BEEN AWAY FOR EVERY DAY. AND EVERY FUCKING NIGHT. AND WITH EVERY CITY, IT GETS HARDER." 

the last line was in a lower guttural scream, which doyoung was not really known for, but it was amazingly demonic. the band continued to play as doyoung simply cowered over his crowd and glared at them all. then his eyes wandered to the pit again. 

his heart skipped a beat. he saw a glimpse of purple hair in the center of the pit. jaehyun was indeed in the center...and he was indeed moshing. 'shedding blood' just like doyoung commanded. jaehyun was headbanging furiously, as he pushed away many people with his fists. doyoung could have sworn the boy's knuckles were red. 

doyoung lurched forward and shrieked at the crowd. 

"YOU GOT A MOUTH LIKE A RAZOR BLADE IT CUTS SO DEEP." 

jaehyun looked up at the sound of doyoung's screams. and he grinned. he fucking grinned. 

this pissed doyoung off so hard, the next line was unstable. it was still a shriek of bloody murder but it wasn't his best. 

"SO KISS MY WRISTS, MY NECK, AND GIVE ME ETERNAL SLEEP." 

doyoung didn't like too much violence...it depended on his mood. he liked challenging moshers to their limits. and by the looks of it, jaehyun didn't have a limit. it was fucking irritating. this might have been the second-hand smoke speaking but...doyoung was utterly sick of him. 

with every chance he could get, the frontman screamed threats at the pit. 

"you weak motherfuckers, i'll jump in there and fuck you up myself." 

literally everyone in the pit had fallen down to the ground more than once, but jaehyun never did. someone even tried to drag him down with a chokehold, but jaehyun easily slipped through and kicked him in the chest. doyoung realized how brutal this was actually getting, he was disappointed nothing could stop the grape-head. 

well...he could. 

the anger was so intense in doyoung for absolutely no clear reason. he just felt like ruining jaehyun terribly. he didn't like feeling overwhelmed, especially over someone in the fucking crowd. 

"I'LL GURGLE THE BLUES....UNDER THE—STOP THE FUCKING SONG." 

his bandmates were too into their playing, they almost didn't notice that doyoung's command wasn't part of the song. immediately, they all stopped playing. they were confused but obeyed anyway because doyoung had never really stopped a performance before...except for that one time he got drunk and dared people to kiss him. 

of course, the crowd was vehemently upset with the decision. this was one of the first times they had ever boo-ed doyoung before, but he did not care whatsoever. 

defiantly, doyoung stood on the raised stage near the edge and he pointed at the pit. 

"i fucking told you to play along, YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT." 

doyoung sounded absolutely insane, and everyone in the crowd seemed taken back, they even turned to jaehyun who simply combed his hair with his ringed fingers, knowing he was at fault. one person next to him had their cheek in their hand, blood slowly gushing out, while others were visibly injured, as well. 

jaehyun didn't seem shocked at all at doyoung shouting at him. he simply folded his arms behind his back and shouted back. this time it was easier to hear him because the crowd was nearly silent with thirst for drama and fear of doyoung. 

"i'm just following orders, sir!" 

"you did want blood..." mark muttered beside the frontman. 

he wanted jaehyun's blood. 

doyoung ignored the bassist and scoffed into the mic. "are you fucking insane? well you've pissed me off, so follow me when i say this: GET THE FUCK OUT." 

it didn't matter what happened or whose fault it was, but whenever someone in a band kicked a crowd member out, it was always a fun thing to witness. his fans encouraged him by whooping and laughing. 

jaehyun seemed to be amused too because he grinned, his dimples popping out once again. "you're fucking kidding!" 

doyoung cocked his head to the side and simply glared at the boy. he was sure his vibe was anything but playful at the moment. 

"look at his face, dude, does it look like he's kidding?" hyuck spoke into mark's mic with a nervous chuckle. even a playful boy like donghyuck was afraid of doyoung's temper. 

jaehyun had his mouth open with surprise. then he slid his hands into his jean pockets and smiled. 

"if i leave, the energy comes with me!" 

doyoung's eyes widened with shock and pure disgust. 

"oh he did not just say that..." yuta mumbled, irritatedly tapping the side of his guitar. 

he did, and it upset doyoung way too much. he couldn't believe someone in a fucking crowd dared to claim they were the one creating the energy, completely disrespecting the band...disrespecting doyoung. it was the frontmen's job first and foremost to entertain the crowd. 

doyoung put the mic up to his lips and growled. "i dare you to come here and say that to my fucking face." 

and to the frontman's surprise, jaehyun didn't hesitate to tell the people in front of him to lift him up. in just a few seconds people were letting him crowd surf on them. 

for some reason, doyoung's heart was pumping wildly in his chest. it was the same sensation he had whenever he was drunk on stage, but this time he was sober. just looking at jaehyun made his heart beat unnecessarily fast. it had to be the anger. 

the boy with the purple hair propped his feet onto the barricade while he literally sat on the hands of the fans, making them some kind of throne for him. doyoung was confused...he thought the crowd hated this boy just like he did, but they were willing to let him sit on them? _who was this fucker?_

the fans under jaehyun hardly moved a muscle, letting the boy cross his arms comfortably as he reiterated his claim. they seemed to be anticipating their interaction. 

jaehyun had his arms crossed as he looked at the frontman with a smug face. "i am your energy." 

doyoung was still leaning towards the crowd, at the edge of the stage, so the two were only a few feet away from each other. the frontman hated to admit it but the rebel looked even more attractive up close. he tried his best to transform that attraction to vexation. 

doyoung gave the mosher an evil smirk. "i'll prove that you are pathetically wrong, once you leave." 

jaehyun raised an eyebrow at the frontman. "i'd hope so, king." 

that nickname ticked doyoung off hearing it come from the boy's mouth, as if he was mocking him. 

at that response, the boy in the leather jacket simply balanced himself on the barricade and jumped off, into the passageway in between the stage. there were photographers there already taking pictures of the whole interaction as if it was significant. doyoung continued to stare down at the boy as he looked up at doyoung, slowly walk away. 

"if you're wrong, you owe me an apology." he slid his hands into his pockets. 

doyoung immediately lifted his mic up and hissed. "oh- SUCK MY FUCKING COCK, CUNT." 

the crowd seemed to have cheered chaotically at that response. doyoung's curses were too entertaining to not enjoy. even jaehyun started chuckling as he finally got escorted by the security standing in the passageway. 

"geez, could've just gotten a fucking room." yuta snickered. immediately, doyoung glared at the silver-haired boy, to which yuta looked away innocently. 

doyoung stood up and glared at the crowd quite aggressively. he would have fought the boy if they were alone. 

doyoung bowed his head down and muttered into the microphone. "let's show that motherfucker he's wrong. i want you guys to scream for me. and only for me. you got it?" 

the frontman didn't need to tell them twice, it seemed like they were on his side now. his groupies at the barricade even started throwing very rude names for jaehyun. 

what the boy said was beyond the truth...doyoung was capable of always creating the energy in all of their performances without fail, and he would prove that right now. the song they were starting was their last song, so he had to give it his all. 

"i want the whole place fucking shaking." doyoung yelled as the guitarists started jumping to the beats of johnny's drums. "give me your all." 

doyoung looked over at the pit. it was open just like it had always been. he knew he was right. 

the frontman slowly stepped away from the edge of the stage and clutched the front of his shirt, clawing at his chest with passion as johnny's intro finished in time for him to come. 

doyoung let out the highest scream he had ever done during the whole night. he was planning to save it for the next show later that night but he had to prove the fucker wrong now. 

"WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE WHAT THE MEANING OF PERFECTION IS AND WHAT MAKES YOU SO HIGH AND MIGHTY YOU'RE JUST LIKE A WEED SLOWLY GETTING BIGGER BUT KILLING A ROSE" 

he barely had any time to breathe, but per usual, he was used to it. the audience was satisfied with it anyway, and that was all that mattered. 

doyoung entered his dressing room right after the show ended. he was fucking exhausted to say the least. he felt like his lungs were all wilted up and he was honestly worried he wasn't going to be able to scream at his best in the next show which was starting in a few hours. 

his bandmates when out to buy munchies, but the frontman decided to just take a nap in the dressing room and rest as much as he could. 

the last song they performed really drained him so much...but he did not regret how hard he screamed whatsoever. he felt like he proved that purple-haired boy wrong and he felt his pride replenish. the crowd practically bowed down to him once the song ended. it was perfection. 

doyoung looked at himself in the vanity mirror and wiped all the sweat on his forehead. right as he did so, he heard a knock coming from his dressing room door. 

"occupied." doyoung muttered. 

he grabbed the end of his shirt, preparing to take it off before the person behind the door knocked again. 

it must have been a fan, they always had ways of sneaking in. 

"autographs after the last show, please." 

doyoung pulled the shirt through his head midway, then he heard the door open. he huffed inside his shirt. he snapped way too much today. 

"i said no—" 

once doyoung took his shirt off, he shot a glare at whoever entered the room...to find violent mosher jung jaehyun walk through the door. 

doyoung's eyes widened as he simply stared at the boy, his shirt crumbled at his hands. 

jaehyun was as calm as he had ever been. he looked at the frontman up and down with no shame whatsoever. this made doyoung frown. 

"what the fuck are you doing here?" 

jaehyun looked up at the boy and smirked. "i've come to apologize." 

doyoung's face slightly loosened up. "oh really? well, yes i...expected you to." 

the frontman realized how weird this situation was. not even an hour ago he cussed the boy out at his concert. he turned around awkwardly to grab a new shirt from the vanity table. 

he heard jaehyun snicker from behind him. "of course you did..." 

doyoung rolled his eyes as he put on his 'architects' band t-shirt, and turned back around to face the grapehead. 

the frontman crossed his arms. he attempted another insult. "it's unusual not seeing you below me." 

jaehyun had his hands behind his back, as he raised his eyebrows. "oh? and what do you mean by that?" 

immediately doyoung's heart stopped for a second. _this little shit...he's disgusting._

"because i was on stage. above you." doyoung scoffed coldly. "now where's my apology?" 

jaehyun's eyes seemed to have twinkled amusingly at how doyoung deflected his intentions, then he pulled his hands out from behind his back. he seemed to have been holding a cd...it was 'the wrath of ares's' new record. 

"well before i do, i'd love an autograph." he spoke in a calming tone. 

"no fucking way." doyoung snickered with amusement. he didn't expect this. "you? a fan?" 

jaehyun cocked his head to the side. "what? you thought i just stumbled across your concert by chance?" 

"yeah i did, because none of my fans are fucking insane." 

"oh they are." jaehyun scoffed back. "just like their idols...don't think i don't know anything about your nightly groupie hookups." 

that response took the frontman by surprise. it was true indeed, that johnny and yuta often invited their most devoted fans to 'hang out' with them after shows...but it was what every rock band did. 

"please, as if i'd be part of those." doyoung scowled at the boy distastefully. the frontman's sex drive was dreadfully low, and he was just a picky person overall...not much of a womanizer. 

"right..." jaehyun simply smiled at his response, as he slowly walked closer to the frontman. he held out the album. 

doyoung cautiously took it from his hands. he picked up a marker from the table and took the cap off. "so to you?" 

"no actually, my friend is a bigger fan...his name is jungwoo." 

"to jungwoo...thanks for supporting us...instead of pissing me off by disrupting our concert..." doyoung mumbled. he added a heart at the end of the message. 

jaehyun let out a soft chuckle. "now c'mon...i'd say it had to be your most entertaining concert yet! definitely better than the others." 

"what do you mean?" doyoung warily looked up at the boy. "were...were you at my other concerts?" 

jaehyun casually pushed his hair back and raised an eyebrow at the frontman. "i said i was a fan, didn't i?" 

this made doyoung think carefully. he swore he had never noticed him before, but what he could realize was how _different_ the atmosphere was lately when his band performed in this particular city. doyoung had to admit, the pits were always hard to control, but nowadays they had been more obedient than usual...could it be? 

doyoung averted his eyes and mumbled. he was in a deathcore band, so of course completely controlling the pits were too good to be true...he felt embarrassed. "so...all those mosh pits..." 

"mostly taken care of by me." jaehyun exhaled, slowly nodding his head. "trust me, those fuckers would've gotten more messed up if it wasn't for me breaking fights up and everything." 

if he wanted an apology, doyoung was not going to give it to him. he saw _how_ the mosher stopped others. "you still fucking beat them up though." 

"i have my way of having fun." jaehyun replied with a somewhat very sweet tone...almost flirty. that was when doyoung noticed he was fiddling with his hands. his hands were still bruised up but still gentle-looking. it didn’t seem he was injured, just minor blemishes. 

"yet you chose tonight to make a scene." doyoung still had his eyes on the boy's hands. he remembered how fucking badass he was in the pit...how well he could take care of himself. it was kind of attractive. 

"mm nope, you chose tonight to notice me." jaehyun let out a soft giggle. this immediately caught doyoung off guard, yet he still kept his eyes down. 

"but i'll admit...i was really glad you did finally notice me...i mean, there was no chance you would've the night you were fucked up on stage." 

doyoung's eyes widened in shock, as if jaehyun revealed a secret. in some kind of way, that night did become a secret, because it almost ruined doyoung's reputation as a rockstar who wasn't a complete fuck-up. but he had to admit, that night was one of his best. 

no one outside the concert knew the person who made it on stage to kiss him was a _guy_ , and especially that it fulfilled doyoung's satisfaction. but now it was all adding up...why the frontman felt almost drawn to jaehyun in the most obnoxious yet attractive way. he was familiar. 

he had to look up at jaehyun this time, and as expected the boy had a smug expression on his face, satisfied at how fast the realization hit. doyoung sputtered. "no way. you're fucking kidding." 

jaehyun definitely did not care about invading doyoung's space...and the frontman could say the same. his face was centimeters away from doyoung's and he noticed his eyes flicker downwards for a split second. the purple-haired boy's dimple peeked out again. 

" _does it look like i'm kidding?_ ” he seemed to mock the frontman amusingly. “why don't i prove you wrong?" 

doyoung was too flabbergasted to move...his heart was pounding against his chest for the billionth time tonight. he knew he was frowning because he still had to have that cold front, but he was nervous as fuck too. being sober was not good for him right now. 

he simply stared at jaehyun's smile, as he felt the boy's hand grab the album from his and set it down on the table. then his hand proceeded to move upwards to doyoung's face. the frontman let the boy grab his chin and pull him closer...until their lips met. 

the sensation was immediately familiar...a drunken familiarity. he could almost hear the ruckus of other fans around him screaming in shock from that one night. the way he completely embraced the boy's kiss like it was completely normal...and it seemed so right at this moment, as well. 

he could smell the faint scent of weed coming off of jaehyun, mixed with a mint taste coming from his lips...with a hint of cigarettes. it was bittersweet, and doyoung liked the rarity of it. 

the kiss wasn't as long as the first time though. jaehyun was the first to pull away and doyoung was almost disappointed. 

after he pulled away, he softly chuckled. "hm, and by the look on your face, it seems like you do remember." 

doyoung remembered what happened when jaehyun let go the first time too. he remembered how tightly he grabbed the boy's shirt just before other fans pulled him down with them. he especially recalled jaehyun grinning at the frontman as he let the fans crowd surf him back into the pit...where he disappeared until they met again at this moment. 

doyoung had his eyes closed still, and when he opened them, he was watching jaehyun walk away. 

"wait what the fuck? where are you going?" doyoung found himself spit out, before he even realized. damn, he was really this eager for affection. 

jaehyun halted and turned. "what? did you expect more?" 

the purple-haired boy had his hand tucked into the back of his jean pocket, and stared the frontman down. he smirked with a challenging look on his face. 

doyoung loved taking challenges. 

"what if i did?" doyoung glared back at jaehyun, nearly taunting him with an eyebrow raised. he slightly pursed his lips and immediately jaehyun locked his eyes onto them. 

the boy looked into the screamer's eyes and he snickered. "you're gonna have to command me then, king." 

at that response, doyoung had to chuckle, playfully rolling his eyes. god, he wished he was drunk right now so he could have the confidence...but then he remembered that he was just on stage signaling his band members, cussing this boy out, commanding the crowd to scream for him. he liked when people obeyed him. he just needed that energy back, off stage. 

doyoung looked back at jaehyun who was just in front of the door, waiting to see what the frontman would say. 

the blue-haired rockstar crossed his arms and glared at jaehyun. "you dared to say you were my energy. and i proved you wrong, didn't i?" 

jaehyun smiled, slowly walking back towards the frontman. it seemed like him leaving was only a bluff. “yessir..." 

doyoung cocked his head curiously at the boy, ignoring his heart practically beating out of his chest. "now i don't recall even seeing that energy in the first place. why don't you show me?" 

jaehyun grinned at that response. he was already centimeters in front of doyoung before he grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him close. 

"if you insist." jaehyun breathed onto doyoung's mouth, smashing their lips together. it was way more aggressive than their kiss beforehand...and it was just how doyoung liked it. just like on stage. he fed off aggression. 

naturally, the blue-haired boy enveloped his arms around jaehyun, intertwining his fingers through the back of the boy's hair as they continued making out. doyoung's back hit the wall pretty hard because jaehyun had been pushing his body against his intensely. 

right when his back hit, jaehyun released for a moment. "shit sorry." 

"shut up." doyoung commanded as the grip of one of his hands grew tighter, pulling jaehyun's head back. it was to make them even, but jaehyun seemed to like that just fine because he let out a small yelp followed by a soft giggle. 

doyoung took the chance to dive into the boy's neck and suck on it quickly, haphazardly leaving a few hickeys. it wouldn’t hurt the mosher to get a few more bruises that wasn’t created by the pit. he had to be honored since these ones were created by the frontman himself. 

"fuck, didn't think you were this aggressive off stage too..." jaehyun mumbled into the frontman's ear, his heavy breathing turning the frontman on tremendously. 

doyoung left more trails of kisses from jaehyun’s neck up to his ear, just so he could whisper back. "you do not know how long i've been waiting for this." 

doyoung was awfully picky when it came to fucking around with someone, and it didn’t help that most of the groupies that johnny and yuta invited were ‘not his type.’ who knew he’d even do this with a mosher though, but the intensity was undoubtedly far more interesting, especially coming from the person who owned the pit. 

"in that case," jaehyun placed his hands on doyoung's hips, his slender fingers curling around them quite fittingly. he pushed him up against the wall again and stared into his eyes endearingly. "don't hold back. i'll give you what you want." 

the boy didn't even give doyoung time to respond back before kissing him once again. this time he felt jaehyun's tongue forcefully pry open doyoung's mouth. the frontman couldn't help but grunt to which he was slightly embarrassed of. it didn't stop him from wrestling his tongue against jaehyun's though, and now their lips were glossed in their own spit. 

doyoung didn't like how jaehyun's leather jacket made it feel so stuffy, especially since it prevented him from completely touching the boy, so without asking, doyoung grabbed the collar of the jacket and pulled it down. jaehyun obligely helped, and once it was taken off, he finally got to embrace the frontman fully. 

doyoung took this time to run his hand under jaehyun's t-shirt, feeling him up. of course there were bumps underneath his fingers, he already knew the boy had abs just by looking at him. then his mind went completely haywire when he felt jaehyun's lips on his neck. it was his turn to leave some love-bites, and it somehow ticked the frontman off. he didn't like how ugly hickeys were...but fuck, it still feels so good. 

doyoung bit his bottom lip, to prevent from making a sound. 

jaehyun lifted his lips away from his neck. he clicked his tongue with disappointment. "thought you were the loudest in the industry, doyoung..." 

"you cunt...that's on stage..." doyoung breathed heavily, tightly gripping jaehyun’s burly sides. 

"bummer..." the mosher lifted his head to look at the boy. it annoyed the fuck out of doyoung that he looked so fucking hot disheveled, just like he was in the pit. 

"what can i do to hear you?" the purple-haired boy looked down at doyoung's lips, tempted to dive in again, but instead, ran his hand from the frontman's neck all the way down his torse. he looked up at the boy and stared at him longingly...desperately. 

doyoung loved when fans gave him that look. they gave that to him when they wanted him to scream louder or smile at them. 

with that thought, the blue-haired boy wrapped his hand around jaehyun's neck gently. then he smirked. "you'd have to listen to me." 

jaehyun chuckled at his reply, but once he did, doyoung slightly put pressure, causing the boy to bite his lip in satisfaction. his dimple denting his cheek once again. he hummed. "i am definitely. listening." 

the frontman brought jaehyun to him and kissed him softly, teasingly pulling at the bottom of his plump lip. he whispered. "give me my apology." 

the breath of jaehyun's giggle brushed doyoung's lips. "i, am so sorry." 

doyoung taunted him once again by licking the lip slowly. he shook his head. "not good enough." 

jaehyun still had his hands placed on doyoung's hips, his nails seem to be digging into his hip bones, which satisfied the frontman greatly. they had their foreheads pressed together, embracing the space they shared. 

"would it please you...if i did the last thing you told me to do at the concert?" 

the threat he threw at the mosher before he got escorted... _fuck_. doyoung felt the boy's hands feel around the rim of his distressed jeans, meeting at the middle, right below his stomach. this caused his heart to jump abnormally, it was actually going to explode this time, he could have sworn. 

doyoung took this time to kiss jaehyun once again, as if he was content with that answer. 

"do it." he ordered. 

without a second to waste, jaehyun started off by kissing doyoung's neck once again, but this time he traveled downwards, until he completely dropped in front of the blue-haired boy, kneeling before him. he never fell to the ground once when he was in the mosh pit, yet under doyoung’s command he did so willingly. _how cute._

jaehyun looked up at doyoung teasingly, as he effortlessly unbuckled the boy's studded belt. this time, doyoung couldn't help but smile. _now this was fucking fun._

he ran his fingers through jaehyun's sweaty ash purple hair, and gripped tightly to it, as he cocked his head to the side. 

"you better do it right, fucker." doyoung muttered, his eyes twinkling. 

"if it gives you energy." jaehyun hummed, as he finally pulled the frontman's pants down, along with his underwear in one go. 

seconds after that had been a blur to doyoung. he hadn't had a blowjob in a long fucking time, better yet one that came from someone who annoyed the fuck out of him the entire night. and when jaehyun desperately begged to hear doyoung's voice...he finally got it once he started pumping his mouth into him. 

it was only subtle moans that were still slightly held back by doyoung biting his own lip, but they were definitely still heard by the mosher. 

"you sing like an angel, kim." jaehyun teased, after successfully swallowing doyoung's sweet release, moments after. it didn't seem like jaehyun's first time sucking someone off, but the frontman was sure glad he was the first guy for him. 

"shut up...that's the only time you'll ever hear me." doyoung spoke through muffles, because he had his hand over his mouth the whole time, his other hand was still gripping jaehyun's head as the boy calmly stood up. 

"i hope that isn't true." jaehyun wiped his mouth, looking at doyoung as if he still wanted more, but the frontman was fucking exhausted. he quickly pulled his pants up and brushed himself off. 

once doyoung stood back up, he crossed his arms. he cleared his throat as he glared at the grape-head. "so apology accepted, i guess." 

"good." jaehyun simply replied. then he leaned in for another kiss that was just as intense as the very first. god, if he could fuck him he would, but he had a show in the next hour. jaehyun pulled away and whispered. "but now i know i get to do this all over again next time i piss you off." 

doyoung aggressively grabbed the mosher by the front of his shirt, but he couldn't keep himself from smiling. "why you motherf—" 

before he could kiss him one more time, the door of the dressing room swung open. 

doyoung's bandmates johnny, yuta, mark, and donghyuck let themselves in with chatter, until it immediately died off once they saw the two boys closely pushed into the corner. 

yuta and mark had shocked expressions on their faces, while johnny and hyuck had their mouths gaped but in an exciting way. 

"oh, i did not expect this." hyuck mumbled, with a stupid grin on his face. 

the drummer hit yuta in the chest. "i fucking told you—this is why he rejects us when we invite the groupies!" 

yuta snickered, as jaehyun let go of doyoung to casually wave at them, as if he didn't just give the frontman a blowjob a minute ago. 

"hey, i came to apologize—" 

"and i am guessing that apology fucking worked." mark chuckled as he had his eyes on doyoung's unbuckled pants. _how fucking embarrassing._ he felt like he was going to snap again... 

jaehyun smirked at the frontman. "oh it did—" 

"GET THE FUCK OUT."

**Author's Note:**

> im not rlly a fan of smut (ace ova here wooo) so i tried to challenge myself with this one :’) i hope it was okay !!! let me know your thoughts, i will def post more dojae aus since they are my babies <3
> 
> also was thinking of a continuation to this au....but only if people want it hehe let me know!
> 
> ^continuation would be markhyuck, side dojae 
> 
> my twitter is @dojaecore ! say hi~


End file.
